Genèse insomniaque
by daedale
Summary: Light n'aimait pas dormir. (OS)


**Coucou,**

 **Ceci est un petit OS léger sans grande prétention sur Light et ses séances de purgation du monde.**

 **Disclaimer : _Death Note_ et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata. Les mots sont à la langue française et les pixels à votre écran. Ce qui reste est à moi.**

* * *

 _Ceci est un OS écrit lors de la 66e nuit du FoF, sur le thème "Insomnie"_

* * *

 **Death Note**

 _Genèse insomniaque_

* * *

 **I** l n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. Le réveil affichait 4:56 du matin.

Light n'y avait pas jeté un coup d'oeil depuis des heures, beaucoup trop concentré à étouffer les frottements de son stylo sur le papier alors qu'il y couchait un énième nom. Dans son dos, Ryuk flottait langoureusement au-dessus sol, lâchant parfois un grognement ennuyé. Le reste de la maison dormait depuis longtemps. Dehors, la rue aussi était endormie. Seul Light était toujours éveillé. Il était fatigué, mais n'avait pas sommeil. Ses yeux suivaient sans faiblir les signes qu'il traçait avec dextérité sur le cahier, mais il semblait à Light que, en même temps, ils s'écoulaient mollement hors de ses orbites pour rouler lourdement sur ses joues. Sa tête était vide et creuse. Son cerveau s'était envolé, veillant, du haut de son état transcendantal, sur Light, tandis que la main de ce dernier s'activait sur le papier en une danse macabre et quasi-automate.

La nuit était épaisse et sombre. Depuis qu'il avait trouvé le Death Note, Light avait appris à aimer la nuit, son silence, son calme, son intimité. Il n'y avait pas de décor plus parfait pour revêtir son masque de Kira. Dans les ténèbres, à l'abri, caché derrière le sommeil du monde, il accomplissait son rôle de nouveau dieu, salvateur et vengeur, et abattait sa justice implacable sur les criminels et les malfrats.

Quand il était petit, Light était fasciné par les super-héros. Il avait développé une fascination admiratrice pour ses justiciers qui oeuvraient dans l'ombre à la protection de l'humanité, dissimulant leur ennuyante banalité derrière un masque et un nom. Comme les enfants de son âge, Light avait rêvé de devenir comme eux, forts, impitoyables et justes, pour pouvoir protéger les gentils et punir les méchantes personnes. Une fois, il s'était glissé hors de la maison pour aller faire un tour dans le quartier et s'assurer que personne n'avait besoin d'aide. Son père l'avait rattrapé quelques rues plus loin. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, pourquoi il sortait ainsi en pleine nuit, Light avait répondu que c'était parce tous les super-héros affrontait le crime et le mal la nuit et qu'il voulait faire pareil. Son père avait ri, amusé, et lui avait répondu en le ramenant dans sa chambre que c'était vrai, mais que Light était encore trop petit pour jouer les héros et que pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était dormir.

Light n'aimait pas particulièrement l'acte de dormir. Non qu'il dénigre l'importance du repos en lui-même, mais il détestait par dessus tout le concept de sommeil. Son état léthargique le répugnait et son caractère stérile le poussait à réduire de plus en plus les heures où il dormait. Light détestait perdre du temps et cela dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Que ce soit dans ses études ou dans son entreprise de purgation du monde, il se devait d'être le plus efficace et le plus rapide possible. C'est une forme d'ambition très particulière qui le faisait vivre la nuit, l'insu de tout le monde. La nuit offrait à Light des heures de travail qui le rapprochait de l'ivresse et de l'euphorie. Plus, il s'enfonçait dans cette obscurité d'étoiles et d'encre, plus il était entraîner dans un tourbillon qui emportait, effaçait tout, pour ne laisser que sa main et le stylo s'activant avec frénésie. Et Light regardait. Il regardait sa main construire, brique par brique, son nouveau monde. Dans ce cocon nocturne où il se mouvait, ce spectacle était magnifique, une Genèse sublime et sanglante, plus belle que n'importe quel rêve.

Dormir était une perte de temps. Light voudrait passer sa vie à rester éveiller. Quand on dort, on ne fait rien, on ne bouge plus, on ne respire presque plus. On rêve, laissant nos fantasmes se graver sur nos paupières, plutôt que de leur donner naissance dans la réalité éveillée.

Quand on dort, on meurt. Light voulait passer sa vie à vivre.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce OS vous a plu.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les possibles/probables/certaines fautes de grammaire, d'orthographe, de conjugaison qui ont pu perturber votre lecture.**

 **Je ne tire aucune rémunération de tout ceci et j'en suis bien heureuse. Mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite review :)**

 **Merci de votre lecture,**  
 **Dae.**


End file.
